Tea and Good Conversation Lead to Sexual Relations
by Shichan0999
Summary: Neji just wanted to be on time for work today but destiny had other plans. Drabble number 3 in my 10 drabble challenge. ShikamaruXNeji, shounen-ai Please read and review


Author's Note: This is the third of my 10 Drabble challenge. I am writing this one for- http:/yaoi./user/mayanara/ from Y!Gallery. They requested a NejiXShikimaru story with them being together and they didn't want anyone to die. I hope I did a good job. If you'd like to make a request I still have six slots to fill.

################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**Tea and good conversation leads to sexual relations**

I was just out for my morning coffee, I was just trying to get to work on time for once and everyday something like this happened. I was leaving Bean Grinder when a little girl ran up to me and started crying. She wouldn't stop crying and we were starting to gain an audience so I tried to get her to calm down.

"Honey what is your name? My name is Neji." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Um…my name is…Kemuri Nara." She began to stop crying and wiped her eyes and I handed her a napkin.

"What are you doing running around all by yourself?" She looked up at me finally and I saw her beautiful amber almost red eyes.

"Um…I don't really like my babysitter; she's a dog-face! I ran away from her to try and find my Papa but I got lost." She seemed to be starting to tear up again so I put out my free hand and resigned to losing my new job.

"My Papa works in a big black building called the C.I.A. head place." I looked down at her in surprise; her father was in the C.I.A! I couldn't believe it, I mean I'm genius ranked but my jobs always fall through due to harassment issues, at least this time it'd be for a different reason. I told her I knew where it was and we caught a cab to the headquarters of the CIA. When we got to the front desk the woman seemed to recognize Kemuri.

"Hello Kemuri, who is this beautiful man you have escorting you around?" She leaned forward exposing way too much cleavage for my liking, though any cleavage didn't attract me except maybe but cleavage.

"Hi, my name is Neji Hyuga and I found little Kemuri outside a coffee shop. She ran away from her babysitter."

"I see well my name is Sakura and I am going to call your Papa right now young lady." She dialed a few numbers into the phone and began speaking again. "Hello, yes Mr. Nara I have something very important waiting for you at the front desk…no I won't bring it to you!...I don't care if it's troublesome, get down here right now! Uuuh!" She hung up the phone hastily and looked back at me. "That man is such a jerk sometimes."

"Alright Sakura what is this thing I need to see so badly?" The first thing I noticed about Shikamaru was that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me and I began to blush uncontrollably. In an instant though Kemuri ran to him and hopped right into his arms. I saw Shikamaru smile; even though I'd just met him I could tell that smile was a rare occurrence. "What are you doing here squirt?" He said adjusting her so she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Papa I don't like Inu! I like Neji, he's nice…you should marry him so I can have a mama." She yawned as the last part came out and closed her beautiful eyes as her Papa sighed.

"Though this kid is troublesome sometimes you can't help but love that face." Shikimaru looked at me and began walking towards me. "You know your eyes are very rare like hers, I've never seen anyone with lavender eyes." He reached his hand out and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Then you've never met anyone in my family, we all have them." It was the only thing I could think to say and as I started to move forward as if to kiss him a cough was heard from the direction of the front desk.

"Sakura cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day, I'm gonna take these two home. Tell them to send my car out." I followed him outside and into the car; there was a driver so Kemuri could continue to sleep. I didn't know what to do with myself, we'd obviously had a moment before but now it was ruined. About thirty minutes later found me in pretty much the same situation as before but I was sitting awkwardly in a really nice penthouse apartment instead of a really nice car. Shikimaru came back into the room and handed me some tea.

"She's a pretty smart kid. Where is her mother? If you don't mind me asking?" I sipped my tea loudly.

"I don't mind. She died a few months after Kemuri was born, in the same car accident as her father. I can see you are confused…would you like to hear a long story?"

"Sure I've got time." I felt so stupid around this guy. I mean I'm just as smart as him but I sounded like a child.

"Well her father's name is Asuma Sarutobi and he was one of my best friends, he was like another father to me. He was killed in a car accident along with his beautiful wife Kurenai. I was named as Kemuri's guardian. I was never any good with kids but she's different, cause she's Asuma's kid I guess. I've been trying to keep her with a babysitter but she dislikes all of them, except you. Would it be crazy for me to propose that you become my live in nanny for her?" Wow. He wasn't taking any time beating around the bush.

"I don't think it'd be totally crazy. I could even tutor her, I am ranked in genius level and I know five languages fluently, and I'm learning a sixth, I also have a doctorate in mathematics and English…" I kept babbling about my qualifications until Shikimaru put a finger to my lips and all words failed to escape my mouth.

"It's okay, I think you had the job the moment I saw those beautiful eyes. You know I gotta tell you I'm doing this partly for selfish reasons. I think I want you to myself." I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing but before I had time to come to terms with it Shikamaru's lips were on mine. That kiss was the beginning of a trail of clothes leading to Shikamaru's bed and me thanking the gods that he had thick walls in his apartment. I know this may seem like a very impulsive thing for two intellectuals to do but it seemed to work out in the end. Before too long Kemuri was calling me momma; and Shikamaru thought it only right to make that the honest truth. We got married two months ago and just a month ago my adoption of Kemuri was finalized. Now I have a job working with my husband so I don't think harassment will be a problem anymore.

###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$

FIN!

AN: I hope you like this story, Neji is slightly OOC but I think he's cute this way. I hope you review and enjoy. Remember I still have six slots open for a drabble. The next drabble will be a CharlieXGuile pairing from Street Fighter.

PS: Kemuri means smoke in Japanese…I thought it was funny


End file.
